elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Thrall
is a Master-level Conjuration spell in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Casting it permanently raises the dead body of most humanoid beings under level 40 to fight alongside you. The thrall follows and defends its master until banished, killed, or turned. This spell does take a lot of magicka to cast so you will need a large magicka pool to cast it without the perk Master Conjuration, or several enchanted items reducing the magicka cost for Conjuration. Spell Tome locations *Phinis Gestor sells this spell after the completion of the Conjuration Ritual Spell. Notes *You can equip a Dead Thrall with any weapons you llike by storing them on its body before you cast the spell. However, the only armor a Dead Thrall will wear is the armor it wore before its death, as well as any other armor it could have randomly spawned with, and it will not wear anything else that you store in its inventory. Notably, though, it's possible to remove the original armor from the Dead Thrall when it's dead, and enchant it, and then put it back before raising it, and it will wear its original, albeit now enchanted, armor. *You can store a selection of Dead Thrall bodies on a semi-permanent basis in any house you've purchased. However, a bug will cause them to occasionally come back to life when you re-enter and attack you. This bug is especially annoying if one of them is a necromancer, and as you re-kill them all, the necromancer will raise them, and as a result when they die again, they will turn to ash. *You can also use a Dead Thrall as a suitcase for an unlimited amount of items. Simply kill your Thrall and when searching his body, fill him with any amount of items you need carrying. Bring the Thrall back to life and when you wish to access items simply kill him again and unpack the items. This is very useful for transporting large amounts of items to be sold. *You can cast Dead Thrall on slain Dremora at Dagon's Shrine, or also any of the varied Dremora created by the Atronach Forge. *Unlike other reanimation spells, thralls that die will not turn to ash. *Unlike followers, Dead Thralls will level-scale with the world. This means that it's possible for re-animate a Dead Thrall, and then they level up to 40, and when they die, it's not possible to re-animate them. However, many potential candidates are level-capped and will not scale up to 40. Bugs *While fast travelling, thralls may disapear from the game entirely. This can be fixed by loading a quick save and retrying.(Note:Sometimes if they dissappear they will reappear much later when fast traveling if they weren't freed) *Disappearing or slow moving thralls can be irritating to say the least. Another good trick to use when your thralls are missing or lagging is to simply wait an hour. More often than not, they'll reappear at your side. *Meridia's shrine can cause thralls to disapear unless you kill them before placing her beacon at the shrine. (most likely intentional since "Meridia despises undead of any kind") *Still can't find your NPC thrall? Try console commands to bring your NPC to you. For this to work, you must know the NPC RefID. **prid RefID **moveto player *If your thralls still show up in your Active Effects menu, but they are still nowhere to be found, just cast the Flame Cloak spell. Where ever they are, they will be released. *On some occassions thralls have spoken as if still alive, this often occurs when the player aims spells at the thrall. Some thralls will always speak as if still alive, this includes: Arcano, Arondil, Astrid, Cicero, Pyromaniac, Skjor, Velehk Sain''', '''Dremora Lords. *If you have two Dead Thralls that are of the same type (i.e. two Bandit Chiefs) then you will lose one when traveling between areas. *Sometimes when the thralls disappear ther affects will still be active, the only real problem is that NPCs will say "That spell looks dangerous" or "Stay away from me" with that spell. Category:Skyrim: Spells Category:Conjuration (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Magic